Korr
Korr is the capital of Kaldaria, governed by Mage-king Loa Kaldur. Approximately 200,000 citizens reside in what is calculated as the greater Korr area. Climate * Arid by nature. Korr lies near the equator and mountain passes block much rainfall from reaching the city. The first noble house of mages are in charge of climate control for the region, however. As such, natural water much outside the city is a rarity. Social structure * 10 Houses of nobles Kaldur House The royal family and those connected by marriage to the bloodline. Successors to the throne of Kaldaria. Descendents of the legendary hero Tarm, the first dwarf to take up the rune magics and crusade across the land. 1st House Nobles closest to the royal family. Often powerful mages, tasked with varying important details of running society. Likely the most powerful people you could ever communicate with as a commoner without special permissions, and even then it is unlikely. 2nd - 9th Houses Other families who have risen to noble status through great deeds or political connections. Generally enjoy noble status without much effort. The leader of each house is called in for important decisions, held in private council. A house can be disgraced, and the family will be exiled; the royal family will shortly afterwards divine the next noble house. Any member of any noble house may be appointed a duke or duchess in command of a region of the kingdom. Only members of the royal family may lead the capital city. While not official, a member of the royal family is also generally appointed head of Lock, the closest city to the capital, to groom them for capital leadership. Economy * Due to its desert nature, have become fairly dependent on imports from the south * Merchants and merchant ships must register with monarchy, who takes 12% in tax * Due to the wealth of the noble families, the merchants make a great deal of money selling foreign treasures they find. Merchants are approaching the same wealth and comfort level as the nobles themselves, and are branching out and building their shops - some even opening "chains" and hiring on several submerchants. Religion * Strong fellowship for Abadar ("Judge of the Gods", LN), the god of expansion and order. It is he whom the Kaldur claims grants them their mastery over magic forces. Popular Deities *Nethsys ("The All-Seeing Eye", N) - Knowledge above all lies, the people believe Nethsys represents the absolute truth. * Irori ("Master of Masters", LN) - God of self-perfection, a trait the majority of Kaldarians strive for. * Gorum ("Lord in Iron", CN) - God of the dwarves, god of battle. Many dwarves still cling on to this belief, though the populous have forsaken him saying that the time for battle is over. * Lissala - Minor deity of Runic magic. Some believe her to be the initial force behind the Kaldur's ancestors, though it is widely accepted that her power has faded over the centuries. Unpopular Deities * Cayden Cailean ("The Drunken Hero", CG) - Largely looked down upon in the Kaldarian empire, who carry a strong dislike for drunken antics and lack of control. * There have been rumors that some elves have begun worshipping Zon-Kuthon ("The Dark Prince", LE), selling their souls to attain strength. This practice is explicitly and directly forbidden by the royal family, and followers will be executed. Culture * Widely-accepted goals of the population: advancement of one's self, "care for your house before your neighbor's", self-perfection. They believe that if all of society perfects itself, then society will grow as a whole. * Due to this, a distinct resistance to peer pressure and bribery are common traits. * The dwarven population is rather mixed however, some falling into the archetypes of society, while others strive to retain their heritage and traditional ways. Mixed opinions on the royal family, although all dwarves are treated very well. Current Events * The Invisible Palace was recently completed, and the royal family has just moved in. It was built to celebrate 500 years of unification under the Kaldur bloodline. * Conveniently lining up with this anniversary, relations with the Yels nation have improved to the point that a grand bridge is being built, a spectacle unlike any seen before. They are rushing production to finish by the anniversary, which is in approximately 3 months time. * Mages from the 1st house have been using magic to aid the process on both sides. Notable Citizens * Mage-king Loa Kaldur * Queen Betsa Kaldur * Princess Am Kaldur * Prince Jeral Kaldur * Duchess Mesandra Bald * Gallen Bald * Helmut Bald * Jerri Bald * Duke Ataar Jungen * Jula Jungen * Herald Jungen * Jeremy Jungen * Sasha Jungen * Zellis Hall * Karen Hall * Jurek Kiljaren * Pues Kiljaren * Duke Allen Morn * Nala Morn * Helen Morn * Kalia Morn * Duchess Sophia Ni * Jan Ni * Puar Ni * Mikal Ni * Duke Karl Laamen * Psela Laamen * Lada Laamen * William Ival * Kyl Ival * Esalia Ival * Duchess Selena Kaaz * Herman Kaaz * Natalie Kaaz * Shet Kaaz See Also * Kaldur House * Bald House * Miles House * Hall House * Kiljaren House * Morn House * Ni House * Laamen House * Ival House * Kaaz House Category:City Category:Capital Category:Kaldaria